Accident
by LoganLVR
Summary: What happened? Finn asked. There was an accident, she said. LoganRory


**Authors Note**: This is the first Gilmore Girls fic that I am posting. I hope you enjoy it. I have changed some of the events that happened during the episodes to fit how I wanted. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC, I'm just getting used to writing them. The words in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Rory paced the length of the waiting room tears streaming down her eyes. The other people waiting on word of their loved ones were staring at her but she didn't care. Her life could be falling apart and she didn't care what they thought. She took a deep breath, forced the tears to stop and walked towards the nursing station to see if there was any news. 

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Can I help you?" a friendly looking nurse asked.

"Is there any word on Logan Huntzberger?" she questioned.

The nurse turned to her computer and typed for a few moments. When she looked back up at Rory her eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry, he's still in surgery."

Rory turned to go back to pacing when she heard her name being called. She glanced down the hallway and saw Finn and Colin rushing towards her. The tears that she had thought were under control came rushing back.

"What happened?" Finn asked, his voice conveying the worry that he was feeling.

"There was an accident," she said, her voice cracking.

_Rory and Logan walked out of her favorite little Italian restaurant and headed towards their apartment hand in hand. _

"_I've been thinking," Logan started. _

"_Well, that could be dangerous," Rory teased. _

"_Funny," he said with a smile. "I think we should get away for a weekend. Away from Yale, our families, our crazy friends. Maybe go to New York or a cabin somewhere, hell we can go anywhere you want. I just want to go somewhere where it'll just be the two of us Ace. I want to be alone." _

"_We can't be alone here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_We're always getting interrupted by friends, or my father," he frowned. _

"_Why not," she agreed. "Where would you like to go?" _

_"I can get us a beach house in Florida," he grinned. "We can leave tomorrow after your last class." _

_"I think that's a wonderful idea," Rory said leaning up to kiss him. Logan was looking over her shoulder so she turned to see what he was staring at and saw a car coming straight for them. _

"_Logan!" she called out. He pushed her, hard enough to send her flying just as the car crashed into him. _

"_Logan!" she cried out. She picked herself up off the sidewalk and ran to where his battered body was lying. He opened his eyes and tried to smile. _

"_I love you," he whispered. "Don't forget that." _

"_No!" Rory said. "Don't talk like that. You are NOT leaving me Logan. You can't leave me."_

As Rory finished telling the guys what happened the tears started streaming again. Finn pulled her close as he body shook with sobs. After a few moments she pulled back and wiped at her eyes.

"What if…" her voice cracked. "What if he doesn't make it? What am I going to do?"

"He's going to make it," Colin said, his voice shaking a little. "Logan loves life too much…he loves you too much to let go."

Rory allowed Finn to guide her back to the waiting room where they all sat in silence. They both prayed for and dreaded news on Logan's condition. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, Logan's parents walked into the waiting room. She let out a sigh, she knew they would come but she wasn't sure that she could deal with them right now.

"Finn. Colin. Rory," Mitchum greeted them worry etched on his face. "Has there been any news?"

"He's in surgery," Rory offered, standing up.

"Maybe I can get something more out of them," he said before turning and walking away leaving a tearful Shira standing alone.

"Mrs. Huntzberger," she started.

"For right now, let's put our differences behind us," Shira said, a lone tear trailing down her face. She leaned in and pulled Rory into a hug. "We all love Logan, and we need to just stick together."

"I agree," Rory said softly. Finn moved down and allowed Rory and Shira to sit beside each other, hands gripping each other. A few moments later Mitchum walked back in with a doctor trailing in his footsteps.

"This is Dr. Montgomery," Mitchum said.

"Hello," Dr. Montgomery greeted them. "Logan is in surgery right now to repair a collapsed lung and to stop internal bleeding."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rory asked.

"Truthfully?" The group nodded. "Logan's condition is very serious. As of right now he has a fifty fifty chance of recovering."

"Oh God," Rory cried out, her hand gripping Shira's more tightly.

"His surgery is bound to last a few more hours. We do have some private rooms available if you are interested. Just ask the nurse for a key," Dr. Montgomery said. "I need to go back now."

The group was silent as the doctor retreated. Colin got up disappearing for a few moments before returning with a key and directions to a private room. The others followed him, no one uttering a word.

When they got to the room Rory excused herself to the bathroom to splash water on her face. When she got back out she took the open seat next to Shira her thoughts turning to a night she and Logan had shared a few weeks ago.

_Rory glanced at her watch wondering where Logan was, he was fifteen minutes late. Things had been going great for them since they had decided to become girlfriend and boyfriend despite their own families feelings. She knew she shouldn't but she worried that his tardiness was a sign that he didn't want a committed relationship. _

_A few moments later she heard a knock and let out a relieved sigh. She opened the door to reveal a grinning Logan. He immediately pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. _

"_Wow," she said breaking away. "What was that for?" _

"_Because I can Ace," he smiled. "I know you expected to go out tonight, but we're not." _

"_And where are we going?" she questioned. _

"_It's a surprise," he replied pulling out a blindfold. _

"_What are you planning?" she questioned. _

"_You'll see," he said. "Trust me." _

"_Okay." _

_She turned and allowed him to tie the blindfold around her eyes. He put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her arm and guided her out of the dorm. She could hear a few whispered laughs as they walked through campus, and a few sexual comments. _

_Logan helped her into the passenger seat of the car before climbing behind the wheel. He started the ignition and began driving. She tried several times during the trip to get him to tell her where they were going but she was unsuccessful. _

_About fifteen minutes after they left campus the car came to a stop and he cut the ignition. She heard his door open and close and a few seconds later her door opened. He reached in and helped her out of the car and led her to their destination. _

_She could hear him unlocking a door and wondered where they were. After he had positioned her where he wanted her he stepped up behind her and untied the blindfold revealing an empty apartment. _

"_Where are we?' she asked. _

"_An apartment," he smiled. "I signed the lease this morning." _

"_Wow," she replied. "You got your own apartment." _

"_I got us an apartment," he said. She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger on her lips. "I know that we've only been dating exclusively for a few months, but I know what I feel Rory. I want us to take this relationship to another level. I want us to move in together." _

"_Wow," she said taking a step further into the apartment. "This is a really huge step." _

"_I know." _

_She turned and looked at him and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Are you sure about this Logan? Are you sure about us." _

"_I'm sure," he said moving to take her into his arms. "I want this." _

"_Okay," she agreed. "Let's move in together. _

_Logan grinned and dipped his head to capture her lips. "You're not going to regret this." _

"_We have our own apartment,' she smiled. "We're going to be living together." _

"_Yes we are."_

"Rory?"

Rory opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep on Finn's shoulder. She sat up and wiped her eyes. It took her a moment to see the doctor standing before them.

"News about Logan?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," the doctor replied giving them a small smile. "The surgery went well and he's in recovery right now. He's not out of the woods yet, but I would have to say that his chances are much better now. If he can't make it through the night and I honestly don't see a problem, I have no doubt for a full recovery."

"Oh thank God," Rory smiled. "When can we see him."

"You can take turns right now, I'll let the nurse know that it's okay," Dr. Montgomery said. "Only one person can stay with him tonight though."

The doctor left leaving behind a relieved group. "Rory," Mitchum started. "If it's okay Shira and I are going to go in first. We're going to let you stay with him tonight if you'd like, I know if he wakes up he'd want to see you first."

"Thank you," Rory said softly. "I really appreciate it."

"You know what, I have never been so happy that Mitchum is Logan's father," Rory said. "I know that we're getting special treatment because of who he is."

"Sometimes it pays Love," Finn said. "Listen, we're going to go ahead and go. I'm sure there are a lot of people who are waiting to for news about Logan. We'll come back tomorrow during visiting hours to see him."

"Thank you guys for being here," Rory said giving both Finn and Colin a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once she was alone in the room she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number realizing that she hadn't called after the accident.

"Rory?" Lorelei's sleepy voce came over the line. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call so late," she said. "There was an accident."

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she questioned. Rory could hear Luke's voice in the background asking what was going on.

"I'm fine," Rory said. She quickly explained about the accident to her mother. "Logan's out of surgery and his chances are good. I'm going to stay with him tonight."

"I am so sorry baby," Lorelei said. "You should have called me before and I would have been there with you."

"It's okay," Rory said. "Finn and Colin were here and Logan's parents."

"How were they?"

"They were good tonight Mom," Rory said. "They're letting me stay with him tonight, it was their suggestion."

"Good," Lorelei said. "Listen, if you need anything call me."

"Thanks mom," Rory whispered.

The door opened as she said goodbye to her mother and flipped her phone shut and the Huntzberger's walked in.

"We're going to head home now," Mitchum said. "Please call us if there is any change or if you need anything."

"I will," she said. "Thank you for letting me stay."

They said their goodbyes and Rory made her way down to Logan's room. She hesitated slightly before opening the door and walking in. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him and for a moment she was frozen in place. His face was bruised and swollen and there were tubes and wires everywhere. Slowly she took a step closer and gripped his fingers with hers, tears falling from her eyes.

"Logan?" she whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk to you anyway. The doctor said that you have a good chance of recover a very good chance. So don't even think about leaving me. I love you Logan and I need you in my life."

She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed and took a seat. "You would be surprised at your parents tonight Logan. They were nice to me. To think, they let me stay here with you tonight…your father's suggestion. I absolutely hate that it had to take something like this to make them treat me decently."

Rory leaned closer to him and sighed. "You saved me and I'm never going to forget it. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way I would be lying her beside you. He was drunk…the guy driving the car. He walked away without a scratch. If I hadn't been so worried about you I would have killed him….I love you. I'll be here when you wake up."

Rory rested her head on their joined hands and closed her eyes. Pretty soon she was fast asleep.

_Rory left the YDN office and headed to her and Logan's apartment. She couldn't believe that Logan had arranged for them to move in together. Sure, their relationship was in a good place but she still had a small fear in the back of her mind that he was going to turn back to his old ways. _

_She parked her car and headed upstairs. She unlocked the door and swung it opened gasping at what she saw. The lights were turned down low, there were candles lit everywhere and soft music was playing. She stepped inside the apartment, shut the door and shedded her coat. _

"_Logan?" _

"_You're early," he said peeking out from the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour. Take a seat at the table." _

_She wondered what had gotten into him but followed his instructions and took a seat. A few minutes later Logan emerged from the kitchen with two plates in his hands. He set them down on the table and smiled at her. _

"_What's going on?" she asked. _

"_Come on Ace," he grinned. "Can't I cook my girlfriend dinner without being questioned?" _

"_No," she replied honestly. _

"_Let's eat," he suggested, pouring the wine. "Then we'll talk." _

"_Wow," she said turning her attention to the plate he had set in front of her. "You cooked (need an Italian dish)" _

"_Well…" he hesitated. "I honestly tried Ace, but I screwed it up. So I ran down to Antonio's and picked up some takeout." _

"_Well, it's the thought that counts," she smiled. _

_They ate in relative silence, talking on briefly about the paper. Once they were finished she moved to clear the table but he stopped her. He took her hand and led her into the living room and gently pushed her onto the couch. He sat beside her and smiled. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" she asked nervously. _

"_Seriously? Would I cook you a romantic dinner before breaking up with you?" he questioned. _

"_Okay, so I guess not, but you're making me nervous," she said. _

"_I have something I want to tell you," he started. "I think our relationship is going really well. I'll be honest, when we first started to see each other exclusively I was worried. Worried that I would get bored, worried that I would go back to my old ways." _

"_Honestly, I was afraid of that too," she admitted. _

"_I never expected to be so happy," he continued. "I've fallen in love with you Rory." _

"_What?" she whispered. _

"_I love you." _

"_Oh Logan," she cried. "I love you too."_

Rory opened her eyes, confused for a moment as to where she was. Suddenly the events of the previous evening came rushing back.

"Hey Ace."

Rory lifted her head and saw Logan's eyes open and staring at her. Before she could say anything she started to cry. Standing up she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You look horrible," he said.

"Gee, thanks," she replied dryly.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked.

"Yea," she sighed. "I've been so worried about you. You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake."

"Are my parents here?" he asked.

"They went home last night," she replied. "They let me stay with you."

"I'm glad," he said. "I was much happier waking up to see you instead of them."

"That's what your dad said," she smiled. "I need to call them.'

"They can wait a few minutes," he said, his fingers gripping hers.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much for coming back to me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you."

"I love you too Ace," he smiled. "I love you too."

Two weeks after the accident the doctors gave the okay for Logan to come home. Rory finished her work at the YDN early and headed directly to the hospital. She was surprised to see his father there having thought they'd agree that she'd take him home.

"Hey Ace," Logan said when she came in.

"Hi," she replied. "Mr. Huntzberger."

"I just came by to um…" he hesitated. "To check to make sure that everything as okay before he went home."

"Okay," Rory said slowly glancing at Logan.

"I'll just be leaving," he said before turning and leaving the room quickly.

"Well that was just weird," Rory said watching him leave. She turned to face Logan. "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely," he smiled.

All the paperwork had been finished before she arrived so they were able to get his belongings and just leave. She got him settled into the passengers seat and climbed behind the wheel. Logan chatted happily on the way to their apartment obviously happy to be out of the hospital.

When they got to their apartment she helped him out of the car and they made their way inside. She led him to the couch and was about to go get his bags from the car when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him.

"Rory," he started. "I love you. Do you remember the night of the accident when I suggested that we go somewhere, just the two of us?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, there was a reason I wanted to get away. There was something I wanted to ask you. It will probably be a little while before we can get away because of the accident and I don't want to wait," he said, leaning in and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Logan?"

"My father had a reason for coming to the hospital today Rory, he was bringing me something," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"What?" she questioned eyeing his hands.

"This," he said pulling out a ring box. "Rory Gilmore. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," she said. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes," he smiled, taking her hand and positioning the ring on the tip of her finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Logan slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. "I love you Ace."

"I love you too," she replied leaning in and kissing him. She pulled back and looked at him. "Wait. Your dad brought this to you?"

"Yea, it's a family heirloom," he replied. "It's always been mine to give to the woman I want to marry, so I did."

"You told him that you were going to propose?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said. "I know what you're thinking. But after the accident, both my parents realized how much we love each other. They've decided not to…disapprove anymore."

"Well, I never thought that would happen," she smiled. "But I'm glad it did."

"We're going to get married," he grinned. "You're going to be my wife."

"And you're going to be my husband. I couldn't be any happier."


End file.
